heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Sexy Girl/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Sexy Girl," the fortieth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with a view of the Blue Lagoon nightclub. The camera pans inside the club's entrance and then to Madison standing near the dance floor.) Madison: Paco Mendez. He's the guy who rented the Doc's apartment on Marble Street. I better be careful...he might be the killer. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Blue Lagoon":) Madison: Playschool for the jet-set. Not really my kind of hangout. (If Madison chooses "Music":) Madison: I've nothing against techno-trance-whatever music, but this stuff is really...loud. (If Madison chooses "Doc":) Madison: Still haven't gotten over my encounter with 'Doctor Death'... (If Madison chooses "Paco":) Madison: Paco Mendez, the guy the Doc lent his apartment to. Not the kind of guy you'd take home to Mom anytime soon. I'm gonna ask him a few questions. (If Madison chooses "Intuition":) Madison: If this Paco is one of the buddies of 'Doctor Death', I better watch my step. (If Madison chooses "Plan":) Madison: Everything's gonna be alright. I find the guy, I ask a few questions, and then I get the hell out. (If Madison chooses "Barman":) Madison: The bartender. He'll know where I can find Paco. (If Madison speaks to the bartender:) Madison: I'm looking for Paco. Paco Mendez. Bartender: What? Madison: Paco Mendez. Do you know him? Bartender: I should, he's the boss! He's over there in the VIP lounge. Madison: Okay, thanks. (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Paco":) Madison: The bartender says Paco's in the VIP lounge. (If Madison chooses "VIP Lounge":) Madison: A section reserved for select guests...shouldn't be too hard to find. (If Madison chooses "VIP Lounge" a second time:) Madison: The VIP lounge...I think I saw it back near the restrooms by the entrance. (If Madison speaks to the bouncer and didn't speak to the bartender earlier:) Madison: I'm looking for Paco Mendez. Do you know where he is? Bouncer: He's at his table over there. Does he know you? Madison: Not yet, but I have to talk to him. (If Madison speaks to the bouncer after speaking to the bartender:) Madison: I've got to speak to Paco. (After one of the above dialogues:) Bouncer: That's not possible. Mr. Mendez has asked not to be disturbed. (Madison walks away from the bouncer and watches Paco invite a woman dancing on a platform to his lounge.) Madison: Paco seems to like his girls sexy...sexy in a kind of dumb way. (If Madison tries to enter the lounge:) Bouncer: Sorry, lady. Invited guests only. Madison: I don't need to work my magic on the bodyguard. But for Paco, I'm gonna need to come up with something a little bit 'special'... (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Heavy":) Madison: Paco's pet goon isn't letting anyone through. Gonna have to think of something else. (If Madison chooses "Plan":) Madison: I'm gonna have to rethink my strategy if I want to talk to Paco. I've got to find someplace to change... (If Madison chooses "Dance":) Madison: Maybe I could catch his attention by strutting my stuff nearby. (Madison can enter the bathroom and make herself look sexier by tearing her skirt, unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt, mussing her hair, and applying makeup. The player can view her thoughts again here.) (If Madison chooses "Motivation":) Madison: Now, lover boy, let's see if you can resist this. (If Madison chooses "Sexy Dance":) Madison: I say 'if you've got it, flaunt it!' Time to swing my hips and get a little rise out of Paco. (If Madison chooses "Plan Next":) Madison: Okay, it's showtime for scumbag Paco. He's definitely gonna notice me this time. (If Madison chooses "Desperate":) Madison: Actually, I might do anything for a little bit of information...pretty scary when you think about it. (If Madison chooses "Won't Work":) Madison: It'll never work. Paco'll never fall for it. Mind you, a guy who wears a jacket like that is capable of anything... (After getting onto a platform and dancing for a short time, Madison is called over by the bouncer.) Bouncer: Hey, you! (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Bingo!":) Madison: Bingo! Nice one, Mad. (If Madison chooses "Tactic":) Madison: A little flirt, a little tease. How hard is that? (When Madison approaches the bouncer:) Bouncer: It's your lucky day, sweetheart. The boss wants to invite you to his table. (Madison walks over and is guided by Paco to sit next to him.) Paco: Hey, thanks for accepting my little invitation. You new around here, honey? I think I would have noticed you before. My name's Paco. And you? Madison: Madison. I'm Madison. Paco: I like the way you move, Madison. You're making me all hot under the collar. Madison: Maybe we can continue this conversation somewhere more...private. Paco: Sure, baby. Yeah, come with me. (Paco leaves, and Madison follows after him. The player can view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Paco":) Madison: This guy is truly revolting.... (If Madison chooses "Feeling":) Madison: This is no time to get squeamish...even if my legs do feel like they're about to give way. (If Madison chooses "Cheer Up":) Madison: Everything's gonna be alright. I have a plan, I know exactly what I'm doing. (If Madison chooses "Follow":) Madison: Now just follow him to his office. (In the hallway before entering Paco's office, Madison can check her purse and look at her gun.) Madison: I go in, I make him talk to the gun, and I get out of there before I get into big trouble. Everything's gonna be alright...everything is going to be alright. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here:) (If Madison chooses "Feeling":) Madison: I'm not getting a good feeling about this...no one knows I'm here, I'll be all alone if things get out of hand. (If Madison chooses "Thinks":) Madison: Shit...you're making the biggest mistake of your life, Madison. (If Madison chooses "Think Positive":) Madison: Everything's gonna be alright...everything is going to be alright. (Madison enters Paco's office.) Paco: So, welcome to my little kingdom! (Paco turns on some music and takes Madison's purse.) I'll take that - just gets in the way of the good thing, sweet cheeks. (Paco sits down on a couch with Madison standing awkwardly in front of him.) Paco: So, show me what you can do. Take it off, slowly. Take it all off, baby. (Madison has a few options to try to back out of the situation.) (If Madison chooses "Drink?") Madison: Could...could I have a drink? You know, just a little drink to break the ice. Paco: Oh, we've already broke the ice, mamma, let's get wet. Come on. Do your thing, girl. (If Madison chooses "Speak":) Madison: Could...could we just talk first? Paco: Aw no, we don't need any more talking, baby. I'm all talked out. Now, show me what you can do. (If Madison chooses "Leave?":) Madison: I'm sorry, I think there's been a little misunderstanding. Look, I'll just go, no harm done. Another time... (Madison starts to walk away, but is stopped when Paco takes out a gun.) Paco: I think it is you who are misunderstood, honey. I'm tired of wasting my time, it's now or never. And I never take never for an answer. (After Madison has removed one article of clothing, the player can view her thoughts. Depending on the thoughts chosen, Madison can notice a lamp on the table behind her.) (If Madison chooses "Disgust":) Madison: I'll puke if he so much as touches me. (If Madison chooses "Time":) Madison: Do what it takes, Mad. Play for time... (If Madison takes off another article of clothing, the player can view her thoughts again if she hasn't noticed the lamp.) (If Madison chooses "Call":) Madison: I could call for help...that's stupid. With this music, who's gonna hear me? (If Madison chooses "Lesbian?":) Madison: Maybe if I told him I'm a lesbian?...This is no time to start getting funny. (If Madison continues to remove her clothing and still hasn't noticed the lamp, the player can view her thoughts a third time.) (If Madison chooses "Bag":) Madison: My bag's too far away, I can't get to my gun...I have to think of something else. (If Madison chooses "Attack":) Madison: Could make a dive for him, go for the throat...Don't even think of it, he's just too tough. I wouldn't stand a chance. (If Madison removes her last piece of clothing and has not noticed the lamp, the player can view her thoughts a last time.) (If Madison chooses "Idea...":) Madison: Think of something...There's gotta be some way out of here. (If Madison chooses "Lamp":) Madison: The lamp! If only I could find some way to grab it...oh, I know! (Once Madison has noticed the lamp, she starts to perform a sexy dance for Paco. She turns around and shakes her hips in front of him to distract him and grab the lamp.) Paco: Baby sweetcakes! You've got it going on down below... (Once Madison is able to grab the lamp, she hits Paco with it, knocking him out. Afterwards, she puts the lamp aside.) Madison: Now that's what I call kicking butt. You go, girl! (The scene transitions to Paco, still unconscious, tied up in a chair.) Madison: Okay, act two. Let's hear lover boy sing. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Wakey-Wakey":) Madison: Wake-up time. I hope I didn't whack him too hard... (Madison slaps Paco in the face. When he doesn't respond, she slaps him twice more, progressively with more force. On the third time, Paco wakes up and realizes his situation.) Madison: If you call out, I'll kill you. Got it? Paco: Shit. What you want? Madison: You rent an apartment on Marble Street. I want to know why. Paco: An apartment? I don't know what you're talking about. (If Madison punches Paco in the face:) Paco: Not bad for a chica. But you only hurt my feelings a little bit, mamma. (If Madison puts her gun to Paco's head:) Paco: You haven't got the balls, lady. But you're gonna know balls when I catch up with you. (If Madison hits Paco with her gun:) Paco: You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill you! (Paco's bodyguard is heard from the other side of the door.) Bodyguard: Boss? Is everything alright? (Madison has two choices to get the bodyguard to leave.) (If Madison chooses "Busy...":) (Madison begins to make exaggerated moans, while Paco looks at her in shock. The bodyguard leaves.) (If Madison chooses "Open Up":) (Madison places a piece of tape over Paco's mouth to keep him quiet while she answers the door.) Madison: Yes? Bodyguard: Where's Paco? Madison: I'm sorry, he can't come to the door right now. He's all...tied up at the moment. Bodyguard: Oh...I see. (The bodyguard smiles suggestively and leaves.) (After the bodyguard has left, Madison returns to interrogating Paco. If she answered the door, she removes the tape from his mouth.) Madison: If you value those prize balls of yours, Paco, then it's time for you to talk. (Madison starts to apply pressure to Paco's testicles.) Paco: What're you doing? Stop it! Stop it! Madison: I'm only getting started. How about some more? Paco: I never set foot in that apartment! I gave the keys to some guy. He said he needed a place, he had money... Madison: What was that guy's name? Paco: I don't know his name, I swear it! (Madison applies more pressure.) Paco: Sheppard! His name is John Sheppard...that's all I know, I swear it! Madison: There, that wasn't so hard, was it? (Madison gets up.) Madison: I really appreciated this romantic moment, but I gotta dash. See you next time, lover boy. (Madison gets her purse and leaves. In the hallway, the player can view her thoughts.) (If Madison chooses "Method":) Madison: Well, that was a pretty good way of getting a guy to spill his guts. (If Madison chooses "Paco":) Madison: Next time he'll think twice before he takes a cute chick up to his office. (If Madison chooses "Investigation":) Madison: The name he gave me, John Sheppard...Could that be the name of the killer? Guess I'll soon find out. (If Madison chooses "Conclusion":) Madison: How about that! You didn't do too badly now, did you, girl? (Once Madison exits the hallway:) Madison: Time to get out of here...I've got a massive headache. (Madison exits the club, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts